


This is bullshit and im bored at school

by jakebae777



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakebae777/pseuds/jakebae777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is bullshit and im bored at school

**Author's Note:**

> gaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

JOHN _STARED_ AT DAVE.

DAVE WAS LIKE **OOOOHHH SHITTTTTT**

DAVE STARIEDED BACK AT JOHN ~~AND BLUESHESD DEEPLY~~. "John, why the shit you stairing at me man?" DAVE ASKEDS JOHN SENPI

JOHN SCOOTED CLOSERER TO DAVE WAS AN D WAS LIEK "what the fuck are you talking about? i'm not stairing at you, im looking at the sweet shades i gave you."

DAVWE DUID S CHUCJKLES "so youre checking me out?" _JOHN GASOSPED_

"no! no homo! plus why would i check you out when you're dating karkat thats crazy" JOHN **LOOKS AWAY** AND CBRUSHES OFF HUIS FEELINGS FOR DAVE

DAVE SIGHSD A LITTLE. ~~OH OHOW HE WANNNNNTS JOPHN TO BE HIS BF!!!! KARKAT WES GREAT N ALL BUT HES NIT JOHN SENPAI~~

 daVIED LEANSED CLOSER TO JOHN "john, i think im going to break things off with karkat. i-... i dont like him anymore and i think i like someone else"

JOHN LOOKED AT DAVID IN _SHICIOCK "what?_ who do you like then? you seemed pretty head over heals for karkat"

DAVE FELTDS LIKE AN **ASSHILOE** THAT JSUT GOT IT DONE HARD "i did, but i was also trying to make the person i like jealous, i dont think they like me anyway so there is no point in telling."

JOHN DAVE ~~DAVE~~ A LOOKS "dave please tell me"

DAVE HAD ANIME SUHGOI EYES "its you"

JOHND BLUSHESD DEEPLY AND _SMOOCHEED_ DAVFES FACE A LOTTTTTTT

DAVE DID A **KISSY** BACK AND THEN ETHEY BOYFRUWHNDS

~~THE END~~

**Author's Note:**

> what am i


End file.
